Perfect Strangers
by Angel who can't fly
Summary: [Warning: This is Royai] Riza had an anonymous pen pal when she was younger. The two of them were hooked on paper until she reached sixteen and they never knew each others names. I'm not good at summaries, but R&R anyways.
1. Prologue

Summary: Warning: This is a Royai story Riza had an anonymous pen pal when she was younger. Yes, I'm serious. The two of them were hooked on paper until she reached eighteen and they never knew each others names. And the question she keeps asking herself is: Is he worth waiting for? Please R &R!

Yeah, yeah, here I am with _another_ Royai story. I made this up overnight (I mean that literally, I nearly couldn't sleep). I'm also guessing they should be around the same age, can't say for sure, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Perfect Strangers, the book Perfect Strangers and FMA. If I did own it, then they'd be using e-mail.

* * *

Prologue

_Roy Mustang: Age 13_

A dark haired teenager staggered into the room, still half asleep. He dropped down to the chair and yawned. "Ohayo," he sleepily said. Unfortunately for him, he was ignored. His father was busy looking through the mail and his mother was in the kitchen and didn't hear what he said.

He saw his father shifting through the mail. His father also had black hair, but he had blue eyes instead of the dark ones he had. But the stack in his hands didn't include one envelope, which was placed on the table, in arms reach. Out of curiosity of what left that letter out from all the rest, he reached for it and opened it. It wasn't even opened, which means his father didn't even look at it. The envelope just had the address it was supposed to be sent to and the return address. But as he recalled, the people the letter was supposed to be sent to, his neighbors, moved out a few days ago. He pulled out the letter. It was a thank you letter for a birthday gift. And it was written by a person who only wrote his (her) initials. R.H, and judging from the gift sent; it was a girl who wrote this.

His gaze went back to his father. He didn't say anything so he brought the letter to his room. He at least has to tell the girl who sent this that the person who she was supposed to send this to, moved out and that it ended up in his house instead.

He sat down on the chair in front of his desk and grabbed a letter paper from the side and started writing.

_Riza Hawkeye: Age 13_

Riza stared at the letter that came in the mail that morning. "This is the worst handwriting I've ever seen," she commented. To her, it was messy. But she could thankfully still read it. "They moved out…?"

Riza sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs as she looked through the letter again. She had to tell her parents. She stood up and walked to the living room. Her mom was sitting down on the chair and staring outside. Her father was no where in sight which was obvious if he went to work for the evening. "Mom," she said.

Her mom away from the window and looked at her daughter. "Mom, Auntie never got the letter. I think they moved out."

"What made you say that?" She took the envelope from Riza's hands and looked at it. It was the letter Riza sent. And behind it was the note Riza got. "Well, I think you should write back and say thank you, don't you think?"

Her mother always insisted on sending thank you notes. Riza, after years of doing it, was kind of sick of writing thank you notes. But she had to do it, or her mom will go ahead with that thing of 'you can't receive any gifts if you can't even say thank you.'

So she fell down on her desk, took her papers and started writing.

* * *

I know, I know, my prologue's kind of dull, but I'm only starting. Please review, the speed of update depends on the number of reviews. Thanks for reading! 


	2. It's a Writing Thing

Hi! It's me again with another chapter! Well, okay, here's chapter one. Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I really want them to use email… but I don't own FMA, so I can't.

I: It's a Writing Thing

Roy wasn't expecting a reply. Especially not from some strange girl that sends thank you notes to people. Not even he does that, even if he doesn't really receive many gifts from relatives, more so distant relatives. Mostly it's his parents that give him gifts, so all he needs to do is say think you to them, since they live in the same house anyways.

He looked at the envelope again. It was the first time he ever received a letter over the mail. It wasn't really directly addressed to him; it was addressed to the initials he placed on the letter, his initials. R.M. And since he was the only R.M. in the family, he guessed this time it was addressed to him.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the clean sheet of paper with the same neat handwriting he saw in the other letter. It was just a thank you letter for telling her about it… and about his handwriting. It wrote there asking if he used crayon to write the letter.

"My handwriting?!" He took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He said that he did not use crayons and his hand writing is still legible! But as he was writing it, somebody knocked on the door. He turned around. It was his friend at the time, Luke, paying him a visit. "What 'cha got there?"

"I'm trying to tell this girl that I have legible handwriting!" he blurted out.

"Girl?" Luke peeked over to the letter. "Are you sure? You look as if you're sending the poor girl scribbles."

"Scribbles?!" Roy looked at the letter again.

"You'll need to improve your handwriting, pal," he said. "Besides, it's a girl you're writing to."

"Humph," Roy said. "What do you know about girls?"

"Not much, but something like _that_," Luke pointed to the paper on the table. "Definitely won't turn on any girl." Luke pulled out a notebook and flipped it open. "This is legible handwriting. Yours looks like you're born to be a doctor."

"Doctor?" Roy repeated. He didn't get that. What does handwriting got to do with being a doctor?

"Don't you know that doctors have illegible handwriting? They're known for that. So unless you're really going to be a doctor in the future, you'd better fix that handwriting," Luke said.

"I'm _not_ going to be a doctor in the future," Roy protested. "I told you before that I'm going to become an Alchemist, weren't you listening?"

"Sure you are, your circles look like oblongs," Luke said.

"They do?" Roy asked and drew a circle on a paper.

"Definitely an oblong," Luke said.

"Is not!" Roy protested.

"Is too!" Luke fired back.

"Okay, what are you boys fighting about now?" They heard from the doorway. They turned to see a tall woman with dark eyes and long light brown hair. "Mom?" Roy exclaimed then grabbed the paper from the table and flashed it. "Does this look like a circle or an oblong?"

"Looks like an oval," his mom said.

"Wow, thanks mom," Roy said gloomily and turned back to the desk.

* * *

"Elizabeth! There's mail for you!" she heard her mom call. Riza was outside talking to the girl that lived next door. "Coming! Excuse me," she turned and took the letter from her mom. "Thanks mom. I wonder who would write to me…?" 

"Don't ask," her friend said. "Just open it."

Riza slowly opened the envelope to take out a partly crumpled, partly folded up, and partly torn piece of paper. She paused for a minute to read it then exclaimed: "That freak!"

Riza turned on her heel and ran in, leaving the paper to fly and be caught by her friend, who read it to see what the heck got her so mad.

_I did not write it with crayon. Maybe if you weren't such a manner obsessed person you wouldn't notice _XP

_RM_

"Who's this?" she asked when Riza came out.

"Just some freak that I sent mail to around three days ago," Riza said.

"So you're sending each other mail just so you can fight?" she asked. "Or maybe it's just L-O…" With that, Riza's face turned in a bright shade of pink. "It is not!"

"Touchy," she said. "So what did you write?"

"That's a secret."

* * *

_Present Time_

"Sir, concerning your handwriting…" Riza said as she picked up the piece of paper from the table. She flashed it to his face and pointed at a word. "What did this say?"

"Please, Hawkeye, you _can_ read, can't you?" Roy asked coolly as he stared at a paper in his hand.

"Yes, sir, I can but can't read this word you wrote here," she poked at the paper. "Do I need to underline it for you? I mark these reports and you'll have to write it all over again…" Riza took a pen from the table.

"Let me see that," Roy said, grabbing the reports from Riza and looking at the word Riza was pointing at. Damn, he thought. She knows all my weak spots. And extra work is one of them. "It said 'this'."

"No, sir, even though that isn't quite legible, I was referring to that one over there," Riza said, walking over to the table and pointing at another word.

"But I can read that word!" Roy said.

"Good, how about telling me what it is?" Riza said.

"When I said that I can read it, I meant that you should be able to as well," Roy said.

Riza sighed. "Just tell me what it is, sir."

"It said 'people'," he said. Then he sighed when Riza went out. He pulled out a piece of paper from the table.

_I am __**not**__ manner obsessed, my mom told me to write to you, and you better start improving your handwriting or it'll be bad for the rest of your life._

_RH_

* * *

Aha! Roy has bad handwriting! Well, people, my first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked my first chapter; the speed of my update depends on the number of reviews. The sap still needs to be taken from some trees from the forest. 

Next Chapter: School's a Problem  
The title may change, but that's what the chapter's about. (smiles)


	3. Aw, I don't want to do my homework

Hiya again, people. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the change in title and short length of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Since there's no email, they have to stick with snail mail, really slow.

* * *

II: Aw, I don't want to do my homework…

School's starting; it was that time of the year when kids need to go to school again which includes Riza. Like all kids, she hated school. It took up a lot of free time and she hates the pressure that comes from her parents to get high grades.

And as far as Riza could see, so does her freak of a pen pal, at least who she could see as a pen pal. They've exchanged a lot of notes over the weeks and they've gotten used to the letters, but to Riza, he was still a freak. Her memory's so good that she could still remember what he wrote in his second letter of her being a manner obsessed girl.

_School's starting again… what a pain. Luke kept bugging me all Recess and even if it's the first day we got so much homework and I barely had time to write this note and my teacher thought that my 'lift' in my essay was 'left'. Seriously, don't these people know how to read? They are teachers after all. School is such a pain…_

_RM_

Riza sighed and lowered the paper. It felt like he was dumping all his problems at her. And she told him that he had to improve his handwriting. She had homework as well and she hated homework.

Pretending it was homework to be done to fool her mom just so she can write it out; she took a piece of paper and began writing a reply.

* * *

"Damn these Math lessons…" then he took another book off the pile to see an envelope placed in between that and another one. He remembered pushing it in with the pile when he came back and he didn't have the time to open it. He took the envelope and opened it, taking out the paper inside and reading its neatly written contents. 

This time, he read the contents to himself. "I told you to fix your handwriting or you'll grow up with it and just finish your homework, stop complaining," he muttered. "What?! What does she know, she's not my mom."

"Roy, what are you doing there? I thought you're going your homework," a voice said from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom," he muttered as he looked grudgingly at the piece of paper in his hand. Then his grimace turned into a smile. He knew exactly what to write back.

_I told you to fix your handwriting or you'll grow up with it and just finish your homework, stop complaining. I've got lots of work to do too."_

_RH_

* * *

"What? A reply so soon?" Riza said as she took the letter from the front door and opened it there. She scanned the short letter then suddenly exclaimed in sudden frustration "What the HELL? Never in a thousand …" 

"Elizabeth?" a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes walked out, still in her PJ's and rubbing her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"Mom!" Riza hid the note behind her back and a huge sweat drop appeared at the side of her head. "Nothing, I just saw… a mouse, yeah, a mouse. Hate mice (And no offence to mice lovers out there.)," she said. She only said that because she was sure that her mom hated mice and would agree with her. "Oh, a mouse, yeah," she turned back and yawned. "I hate mice too…"

Riza glanced at the paper again. "Damn him."

_Sorry, I can't help being lazy, it's part of my nature. I know, maybe you can do my Math homework for me. (smiley face drawn here)_

_RM_

* * *

_Present time_

"Sir," Riza said, walking into the Colonel's office, a pile of papers in her hands. "Here is your paperwork. It's due by three o' clock. I don't make the dues and if I give you extensions, you'll never do it."

Colonel Roy Mustang looked at his co-worker then at the huge stack on the table. "That's so much! And it's already 10 o'clock in the morning. There's no way I can finish all this in 5 hours."

"Just finish it, sir, compared to the other stacks I've given you in the past, this one's tiny… wait a minute, I did at least half of each of those because you needed to make your date… my mistake… _dates_. And I don't give me that 'I don't want to do my paperwork' face of yours, it won't work."

With that, Riza turned around and left, shutting the door behind her with no noise. The Colonel sat there, staring at the pile. "I hate paperwork…"

_Never in a thousand million years!!!! Do your own homework! You can handle it._

_RH_

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this. But thanks anyways everyone who read and reviewed. The same rule still applies: the speed of my update depends on the number of reviews. Flames will burn down the trees so the larger the flame, the more trees it'll burn down. I don't think I can handle very harsh flames. 

Next Chapter: Hearts and Roses  
As I said before, the title may change, but all in all, this is what the next chapter is about.


	4. Hearts and Roses

Okay, I collected enough sap from the forest to at least write this, here it is, the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I only own the storyline, the trees and the mailing service.

* * *

III: Hearts and Roses

"Eh? What are you poking me for?" Riza asked her best friend, Elise. Elise was a tall girl, a total sporty person, kind of like Riza herself. Elise's pitch black hair was always tied in two long pigtails and she was slightly tanned from being under the sun all the time. "Oy, don't you know what day it is next Tuesday?"

"Exam day?" Riza asked.

"No, stupid, its V day!!" Elise said. "Va-len-tines Day."

"Oh right, Valentines Day," Riza's voice had a hint of sarcasm in it. "How could I forget?"

"Riza, you'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude," Elise said.

"Maybe I just don't want one," Riza said, shrugging.

"Riza!" Elise exclaimed. Then a more girl with short hair and a moon earring in one ear approached Riza's table. "The teach is calling for you," she said, pointing at the open classroom door. "She wants to discuss with you the upcoming school fair."

"Hai, I'll be right there," Riza said and stood up, immediately walking out the door, not hearing the sigh that Elise gave out once she left.

* * *

"Roy, wake up!" Roy's eyes opened halfway. "Eh?" He yawned. "Ohayo." 

"Baka, you slept all through out Math period, it's afternoon already," Luke said, playfully slapping Roy on the arm. Technically, Roy was seated at the very back and thankfully wasn't noticed because the Math teacher didn't have the best eyesight in the world. Actually, she had on a pair of really thick spectacles that get foggy once in a while. And she tends to get numbers mixed up and there's interruptions in between because the teacher has to stop teaching and clean her glasses. And a lot of students raise their hands just to correct the teacher, not to answer the questions. And sometimes, after exams, there's lots of students with corrections, and they take a whole period just getting the teacher to correct them. Maybe she should retire early.

Roy rubbed his eyes. "Math is over already? Thank Goodness."

"Next Tuesday is the Big Day."

"Big Day?" Roy repeated. "What big day? Is it your birthday already? I thought it was still in June... sorry, I didn't get you a birthday present..."

"You're really stupid, did you know that? Next Tuesday is Valentines Day," Luke said. "And my birthday is in _May_, not June!!"

"Oh, Valentines Day huh? Oh right. Make sure not to get stomach ache," Roy sleepily said. "What's next period?"

"Next Period? I think it's English," Luke said, forgetting the main topic at the moment.

"English, okay good night," Roy laid his head back on the wooden desk.

"Good Ni… Wait a minute, Roy, that wasn't what we were talking about! And what do you mean by 'make sure not to get a stomach ache'?"

"Maybe I should cut classes…" Roy muttered. He was sleep talking again. "Roy!" Luke said, shaking his friend. "Oy, wake up already or you'll be in trouble with the teacher. You know how strict our English teacher is, he'll get you to write a thousand word essay on 'Why I should not sleep in class'."

"Mom, it's still one o' clock… it's too early to wake up…" Roy muttered.

Luke knocked on his head. "Helooo? Oh, he's hopeless. I'm not helping you on that essay," Luke said, turning around and walking back to his seat

* * *

Riza looked at the paper in her hands. It's been a while since he sent anything. She only noticed the letter when she entered her room after school. It was on her desk. 

Riza sat down, made her bag lean on the wall and then unsealed the envelope, taking out the paper inside and scanned it. Finally, she lowered it. "Looks like everyone's talking about it."

'_**Do you know what Next Tuesday?'**__ That's what I kept on hearing in school today. I don't know if anyone kept on bugging you, though. And with Valentines Day just around the corner, there's going to be too much. And the thing with White day…_

_It's actually okay, but sometimes, girls could go too far. _(A/N: Wait a minute! That isn't fair! I'm a girl!!) _Sorry if I wasn't able to write a lot, I need to finish this thousand word essay I got during English class.  
_

_RM_

From what Riza could see, he didn't really like Valentines Day. She didn't need to do, or give, anything if she didn't want to, but to the boys, White Day was an obligation. If he ate the chocolate given to him, then he must give the girl something back for White Day. And usually, the girls give the boys chocolate, and if that person eats the chocolate… it was supposed to mean that he loves her. Simple as that actually.

She stared at the letter. It seems he didn't really fancy Valentines Day. She placed the letter back on the table and stood up, pushing her chair backwards with so much force that it nearly fell to the ground.

"Mom," she said as she ran out the door. "Can I use the kitchen?"

* * *

_Valentines Day_

It was already noon and they were walking back from school. Roy sighed because he had a bag more to carry when a while ago, he just had his school bag. But he didn't want them, he didn't want the chocolates. Most of the girls in his class were just probably giving it to him because it was an obligation.

That's one reason he didn't like it then.

"Just look, Roy, you got a lot of chocolate but you're sulking," Luke said, noting Roy's facial expression.

"I'm not supposed to sulk?" Roy asked. He lifted up the bag in his hand. "I guess I'm not supposed to… but somehow, it just doesn't feel right. This is my house, see you."

"See you tomorrow," Luke said as Roy walked into his house. "I'm home… Funny, no one's home." He placed the bag on the table and went straight to his room. He sat down on the side of his bed and was about to lie down when he spotted something on his desk. It was a small package wrapped in paper. He took the package and sat down on the chair. "Who in the world would…" He unwrapped the package to find a neatly folded paper inside and something wrapped in aluminum foil. Curious, he unwrapped the foil from the small thing that came with it. "What's this? Chocolate?" He looked at the small ball of chocolate in his hand, still resting on the spread open aluminum foil. He decided it would be best to read the letter as well, so he unfolded it to read the familiar handwriting inside.

_I know that you don't like receiving chocolates from people, but since you're my pen pal, and a boy, I thought that I should at least send you a little chocolate. I don't know if it was delivered on time, but here, for Valentines Day._

_RH_

Roy smiled, shrugged and popped the chocolate in his mouth. It was the first time so far he's eaten chocolate given to him for Valentines Day.

* * *

_White Day_

She forgot about it. She forgot all about white day. To her, white day was just any ordinary day. It was, until she reached home and saw something on the table. She immediately walked over to her desk and carefully unwrapped the package where she saw a partially wilted flower and an unevenly folded piece of paper.

It was a rose. A rose as red as blood. She immediately took a glass filled with water and placed it in, planning to transfer it to something more suitable later. Then she unfolded the paper and read what was inside.

_I know its White Day. I don't know when it would reach you, but since I ate the chocolate you gave me for Valentines Day, I had to send a White Day present._

_RM_

* * *

_Present Day_

Riza opened the door to the Colonel's office and immediately got annoyed. She wasn't annoyed at the Colonel slacking off, daydreaming or even sleeping on his desk. She was annoyed at the fact that she couldn't see the Colonel _at all_! His desk was simply piled up with Valentines Day gifts from different girls. "Sir," she said. "Pardon me for saying so, but will you please clear your desk? If you don't you won't be able to work."

Roy peered from the side of the pile. "I guess not, but where will I put them?"

"I suggest that maybe over there?" she pointed at the trash bin.

"The trash bin? Please, Hawkeye. The girls will be insulted if I threw them away," he said. Hawkeye knew that he wasn't going to eat allof that, he'd get a stomach ache, it's just an ego trip, happens every year.

"Just put them on the floor or something until you have your work done, this place is a serious mess," Riza said.

She was about to turn around and leave, planning to leave the Colonel to his 'mess' when she spotted something on the Colonel's desk that caught her eye. "I never knew that you were a fan of flowers, sir." Near the corner (he's lucky if it doesn't fall) was a glass vase with a single red rose in it

"I just thought that it might brighten up the place a little bit. Besides, this type of flower has sentimental value to me, don't you like it?" he asked.

Riza didn't show anything but inside, she was still thinking. Maybe… she wondered when the memory of earlier came back to her and cut off her thought. _"The trash bin? Please, Hawkeye. The girls will be insulted if I threw them away."_

"No way," Riza muttered as she turned and left.

* * *

Valentines Day! (Heart Heart Heart) No it isn't Valentines Day today. Anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed my second chapter. I really appreciate it. As usual, the speed of my update depends on the number of reviews. Does it ever change? And we're growing new trees at the moment so we can collect more sap... they'll take a few years to grow. 

Next Chapter: Alchemy and the Future


	5. Alchemy and the Future

Yes, finally a new chapter. No sap, the trees are still growing.

A/N: I changed the age because I finally took the time to calculate the age thing, so just to inform you; I changed the age they stopped exchanging letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I only own the story line of this Royai story… and the trees, and the mailing service… yeah, I'm sure you get it.

* * *

IV: Alchemy and the Future

When Riza was younger, she, like many other children, had this curiosity if the world. Like she wanted to know everything about the people she's with, the house she's living in, the world. So even if she wasn't supposed to, she snuck into her father's study. She was curios what made it 'off limits' in the first place. The door creaked open and she snuck inside.

Her father's study wasn't anything special, not in her eyes. There was a whole row of book shelves on one wall. A chair and a round coffee table, they were 'antiques', or so her father said. There were pictures on the round table and on the walls as well. She strained a little and opened the lights.

The room was big and there was a lot of space. She ran to one of the shelves and pulled out one of the books at the very bottom out of curiosity. The hardbound book was dusty as if it wasn't read for a long time. She took out her handkerchief and wiped of the thin layer of dust of the book cover and read the title that was written on it. "Basic… Alchemy…" Riza opened the book and was confronted by many strange drawings, unfamiliar terminology and such.

Then she heard the door open and her mom entered. "Elizabeth! I thought that your father told you to stay out of this room!"

Riza hurriedly pushed the book back in and confronted her mother. But even as her mother was scolding her, she couldn't help but think about that book. The book about Alchemy.

Years later, she still couldn't exactly understand what that book said. She didn't understand what it was talking about, what the circles drawn on the book were and what it all meant. So the minute she saw the word 'Alchemy' on one of her pen pal's letters to her, she immediately remembered the book.

She did exactly what she did years ago. She snuck into her father's study once more and took the book she remembered and brought it to her room. She flipped it open and looked again at the strange things in it, hoping she could now understand it.

She couldn't. She couldn't understand anything the book said.

With that, she scribbled something back, hoping that she'll find some answers.

_I really want to learn Alchemy. The subject's new to me, considering my family isn't really into Alchemy. But I want to learn how. I would try if I had a book, but I don't. I would go to the library, but I don't have much time and the libraries don't really have many Alchemy books._

_But sometimes, books alone aren't enough._

_RM_

* * *

Going to the library was annoying. Actually, it was more like the librarians were annoying. When he tries to reach the Alchemy section, he gets ushered off by some librarian to the kid's corner. They would say things like the books he's looking at aren't suited for his age and stuff. How was he supposed to learn anything if he keeps being pushed to the kids corner? 

So he walked out of the library unsuccessful. He was thirteen already, he was in his teens already. That's why it's thir_teen_. He was old enough. Now he remembered why he doesn't go to the library often.

He walked home, apparently he wasn't in a good mood. He opened the door and just went in, not saying anything. "Back from the library so soon? How was it?"

"It was okay, mom, didn't find any good books, though," he said lifelessly.

"I left your letter on the table," she said.

Roy's gaze went to the table. There was a letter alright. He wasn't exactly in the best mood, so he just picked it up and brought it to his room, but he didn't read it because he might get pissed off and write something nasty back. That wasn't good. They'll end up having a fight using paper and they'll break off the friendship soon after that. So he decided just to take a nap, even if he didn't exactly finish his studies yet.

(Hours later… around twelve midnight)

Roy sighed. He nearly finished his homework. English homework was top priority, because he would get more than just a thousand-word essay the next time he fails to turn in his homework. He sighed, he was feeling much better now.

He picked up the envelope from the side. It was still sealed, meaning he didn't open it yet. He opened it and read its contents. He hastily wrote a reply and got back to his homework.

But he ended up sleeping on his desk and not completing his homework. He was going to be in big trouble tomorrow…

_Alchemy… my father has some books on it. I don't understand a word of it. I'm not very sure what I want to be when I grow up. But I don't know much about the subject either. But my father has many books on it, but my father's study is off limits and I can't get to them. _

_But I don't know my father very well. He's always in his room doing research. I don't even recall the last time he acted like a real father_

_RH_

* * *

Riza shuffled through her school bag. Inserted in the middle was the letter her mother placed inserted in her books and she only noticed during Math class when she pulled out her book. 

She was even close to using the envelope as scratch paper if she didn't spot the address. And she was afraid that the teacher would confiscate it if she opened it now. She sighed and closed her bag when she saw Elise sit on the desk beside her. "Hey, Elise, do you know anything about alchemy?"

"Alchemy?" Elise repeated. "Nothing at all. My grandfather hates alchemy thus we're never allowed to even look at an alchemy book."

"Why does he hate alchemy so much?" Riza asked.

"I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but," she leaned closer to Riza and whispered. "My grandmother… she was killed by alchemy."

Elise withdrew and faced front, the gesture which told Riza that she rather not stay on the subject. Riza glanced at her bag again, thinking of the letter inside. The bell rang for recess, it was her chance.

She went to the school library, hid under a book and opened the letter. She doesn't want any rumors flying around the school about her. "State alchemist…?"

_State Alchemists, I heard that they have access to a wide selection of alchemy books. Their library has more Alchemy books than any ordinary library. While I can't even access the few books in the library itself because the librarians think I'm too young…_

_I need to finish my homework now, it's twelve midnight._

_RM_

* * *

Roy sat down on his desk and began scribbling something on paper. He didn't finish his homework last night, he fell asleep on it. "Your handwriting looks worst than it really is, didn't you finish your homework yesterday?" he heard. 

Roy looked over his shoulder. "Please, I fell asleep on it and I didn't have anytime to finish it last night, I went to the library."

"Wow, you _read_?" Luke asked, apparently acting astonished.

"I wouldn't be in school if I couldn't, or maybe you would like me to tell your sister Fanny what you wrote about her in your…"

"Never mind, I'll see you later at recess," Luke said, turning around and walking away.

"Blackmail works every time," Roy mused as he got back to his homework.

(After Class)

"So what did you go to the library for?" Luke asked. It was obvious that he only asked when they got out of school to make sure that Roy got the blackmail out of his head.

"Nothing special," Roy said, shrugging.

"Something tells me that you're lying…"

"How can you tell?"

"Just tell me."

"I was looking for… my book report."

"You never do your book report. And the one of the times you picked up a book for your book report was what? Peter Rabbit? And what was there to write about Peter Rabbit? Let's see, the rabbit's name was Peter and he lived in a hole in the dirt and doesn't worry about paying cleaning bills because he already lives in a ditch anyways. I recommend this book because I read it in a day… Vocabulary: Rabbit, rabbit hole, ditch, dirt, hop, hop, hop…" Luke knew very well that Roy was getting pissed at every word.

"Point taken, I was looking for Alchemy books. But I never got to them," Roy said. He had forgotten what a good memory Luke has. Roy even remembered the minute he turned in the book report, the English teacher crumpled it (it was only one page. It's just Peter Rabbit, there's not much to write about him) and threw it in the trash and told him to write another book report using a _chapter_ book. And he was also told that he was getting a B on his conduct grade.

"Alchemy? Isn't it a bit too early for you to be looking through alchemy books? Besides, as I said, your circles look like oblongs," Luke said.

"They do not!" Roy protested.

"Well, then like your mom says, they look like ovals. And oblongs and ovals resemble each other. Remember, '_mom knows best'_," Luke quoted from whoever he got it from. "Looks like my stop, see you."

Roy sighed and continued on his way. When he passed the library, he stopped for a moment. Then after thinking a moment he continued on his way. If he was late, his mother would ask why. If she asked why he would have to say that he was at the library. And if he told her that he was in the library, she would get suspicious because he didn't bring any books home. And if she gets suspicious, she would start thinking he's doing something else. It was a complicated process.

Finally, before long, he found himself opening the door to his room with no suspicious questions from his mother.

(The next day)

He left later than usual this morning and since his mother was such a punctual person, she was panicking the minute she saw that he was 5 minutes behind schedule. So five minutes later, he found himself being pushed out the door. "Go on, or you'll be late!" she said and Roy glanced at his watch. "It's still early, mom, I can get there and still have twenty minutes to lounge around."

"The earlier the better! Oh, and this came in the mail this morning," she said, handing Roy an envelope. "Finally, a reply," he said the minute the door closed. He decided that he better walk on before his mom sees him stalling near the door.

A few steps later, he looked over his shoulder to see that he was a safe distance from the house. He opened the envelope and read as he walked, nearly tripping over a cat on the way and he was close to bumping a post too. That's when he knew that today wasn't his day.

_I've been to the library before, but I never went over to the adult stuff. I flipped through my dad's books once and couldn't understand a word, maybe you should wait. And just so you know, the book I looked through was named 'Basic Alchemy' Nothing much to write, I'm writing this in the school library and I don't want rumors about me all around school_

_RH_

* * *

_Present Time_

Roy just sat there. He wasn't surprised that it was her day off and she still did the honors of leaving him paperwork. Today was the day of his teacher's death anniversary and no doubt Hawkeye would be visiting. I would like to visit as well, he thought. But… he glanced at the pile again. Then he stood up. It was already around three in the afternoon and he had half of his paperwork done so… "I'm sure that Hawkeye would understand," he said as he grabbed his coat. She probably wouldn't find out unless someone told her anyways.

(Around an hour later)

Riza walked on the deserted place. It was a burial ground. In her arms was a bouquet of lilac flowers. Today was the anniversary of her father's death. Luckily, she had some spare time during the daytime to visit her father's grave. Today was her day off. But she reached the grave later than expected. It was already around four o' clock.

As she remembered correctly, the route she was following should lead her to her father's resting place. She stopped in front of it and as she placed down the bouquet, she noticed a flower on it. "Maybe the Colonel placed it there, but it isn't his day off today…" She stood there, pondering on who could have placed the flower there when she realized something. "Unless he got off early and was ditching his paperwork again… if I get back tomorrow and I still see that stack of papers still there, he's going to have to answer to… oh," she turned back to the grave and sighed. "Sorry, dad, it's just that your apprentice is so lazy…" She paused to pray for a moment, turned around and left.

* * *

Thank you every one who reviewed my third chapter. And it's obvious that the last part is based on the manga, but I only read until Chapter 67, so don't expect anything beyond that. And as usual, the speed of my update depends on the number of reviews, no, it'll never change. And it took me a while because this chapter was so long! 

Next Chapter: Book Problems


	6. Book Problems

Wow, Chapter five already! All in one month! Record! Well, not really…

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… but I do own a very speedy mailing service, though.

* * *

V: Book Problems

It was a Saturday, and the weather was just right that day: slightly cloudy with little chance of rain (Roy's personal prediction; usually wrong… don't trust it). It was eight o' clock in the morning, the morning dew still visible and the wind still slightly chilly.

"It's a perfect day to…" Luke announced. "…go to the library!"

"God, that's what you dragged me out of bed for?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Exactly, even if I dragged you out of your chair and not your bed, because soon, we have to submit our book report. And you're not getting Peter Rabbit. Any more Peter Rabbit and the teacher will fail you for sure," Luke said and they stopped in front of a tall building which was really old and needed a new coat of paint. "Besides, I have to do mine too. And I don't like to go to the library alone."

"But the book report is due two weeks from now!" Roy said. "And you also dragged me out because of your fear of libraries?!"

"We have to start early! Maybe you can do that book that the teacher suggested," Luke said. "And not exactly fear, but let's push the topic aside." He began to drag him up the stairs.

"The book the teacher selected was too thick and the text is really small," Roy said. "I'll never be able finish that."

"That's why we're going to the library," Luke said and pushed him into the big, old building full of books after succeeding in dragging him up the stairs. Roy sighed. This was going to be a long day…

He guessed that he couldn't exactly blame his pen pal for reminding him. It was his fault for being careless with her letter. (Luke read over his shoulder… he needs to lock his door more often) Then just when he placed the letter down, he heard Luke exclaim (he nearly fell off his chair) that they need to get to the library pronto and a minute later, they were already in front of the place.

Luke dragged him over to the fiction section and gestured towards the shelves of books. "Take your pick."

"Damn it, I'm going home." Roy began to head for the door when suddenly, it began to rain. (Told you not to trust his personal prediction, I bet he can't even tell a rain cloud from the ones you see on sunny days)

"Oops, forgot to bring an umbrella," Luke said. "Anyways, what better place to get stuck in than the library?"

That's when Roy knew that everything was against him today.

_While we're on the subject on books and libraries, I was just wondering what kind of books (if you read at all, that is) you read. I also need to finish a book report, so I'll keep this short._

_RH_

* * *

Riza sat on her desk, bored. She was just staring at the blackboard, a notebook open on her desk. She's been tapping her pen on the blank notebook page for a while. She was up all night doing her book report and she still felt a bit sleepy. But just as she was about to nod off to sleep, the teacher announced that it was dismissal time. 

Riza picked up her bag and set it on her shoulder. Thankfully, the homework wasn't heavy and she might be able to take a nap if her mother doesn't call her out for chores.

"Hey! Riza!" Karen, her seatmate, called. "My house is on your way home, right? Can we walk home together?"

"Sure, why not?" Riza said.

The way that Riza usually goes was the long way. She liked the long way because it passed through a lot of plants and trees (it isn't a forest). But she decided to take the short way, considering that she was so sleepy, and it was the shorter path that passed through Karen's house.

"Hey, did you finish your book report already?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I submitted it already," Riza said.

"That was fast. What did you read?" Karen asked.

"Um… I think the title was something like People or something like that. I'm not very sure," Riza said.

"Oh, I see," Karen said. "Isn't this your place already?" She pointed at the familiar house.

"Yeah, that's my house, I'll be seeing you," Riza said and headed towards the house. She stopped by the mail box and opened it. It looked like her mother didn't come out to get the mail that morning. She pulled all the mail out and shuffled through it. Choosing one, she went in and placed the rest on the clean table top so that her mother or her father would easily find it.

She walked straight into her room and slumped down on the chair. She looked at the letter in her hand. Should she open it now? Or wait for tomorrow?

Riza decided to open the letter, just in case there was something he would say to wake her up. She took a minute to read it. As she suspected, his letters are as boring as ever. She pulled out a sheet paper from her bag and began to scribble something on it. She took an envelope from her drawer and sealed it.

_I don't exactly read a lot… but I'm stuck in the library because of the rain at the moment. My friend _(Luke: "What? _Just_ friend? Not _best_ friend?" Roy: "You're not my best friend!") _dragged me out of the house to go to the library and is bugging me right now. But I'm not really a person who reads _(Luke: "Then start reading!" Roy: "Shut up, I'm trying to write here!") _I have to stop writing here before my friend buries me in books._

_RM_

(A/N: The comments in parenthesis aren't written in the letter. Luke is nosy, that's all)

* * *

"Roy, wake up, it's already 2 in the afternoon and you haven't even picked up one book," Luke said. For some reason, Luke thought, he's always sleeping when he's doing something he doesn't like. It was the second time around Luke's dragged Roy to the library. The first time, he took most of his time reading young adult literature with the huge print. The second time, Luke piled a bunch of books on the table and the minute Roy opened it and read the first word, he fell asleep because Luke woke him up around seven o' clock when he slept at midnight. 

Roy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh' me." Luke pushed the book into his face. "You haven't even read the first page."

Roy took the book and sleepily looked at the hardbound cover. "Perfect," he said, putting the book down. "This book reminded me of something very important that I must do now." He stood up and walked out the library.

Luke picked up the book. "What could this book possible remind him of? 'The Cooking Lesson', weird… or maybe it reminded him that he didn't have any lunch…"

Roy sat on a bench set along the road. He'd do anything to get out of the library.(He didn't even look at the title of the book a while ago) He pulled out a folded and partly crumpled envelope from his pocket. He unfolded it, unsealed it and pulled out the paper. He read through it and then he stood up. In second thought, he _did_ have some business in the library…

_I submitted my book report already. But I did see a book that looked interesting on the shelf. It wasn't that thick either. And I think you'll be interested, considering the title. It's 'the Alchemist'… I don't exactly remember the author, but that's the title and the cover's red…_

_RH_

* * *

_ Present Time_

Colonel Mustang was stuck in bed because he caught a cold. So he had to skip work because of it. And aside from being sick, he also has one more feeling… and it starts with a letter B, and it's boredom. He's sure if he doesn't die of his cold, he'll die of boredom.

Then he heard a sharp rap on the door. He got up off bed, walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his blonde haired subordinate, still in her uniform and holding a paper bag in her hand. "Sorry to bother you sir, but I was just checking up on how you're doing."

"That's okay, Riza, just come in. And how many times have a told you to drop the 'sir' title?" Roy said as he closed the door behind her.

Riza, like all the other times he reminded her of that fact, ignored his second statement and showed Roy the paper bag. "Everyone at the office sends their best regards, sir."

Roy pulled something out from the bag and looked at it. "This is the work of one of my subordinates?" It was a folded piece of bond paper with kid's drawings on it and something that wrote 'Get Well Soon' in crayon.

"They're soldiers, sir, not artists," Riza said and took out another card from the bag. "This one looks a bit better."

It was just a paper colored and scribbled on it was 'Get Well Soon'. "Hardly," Roy said and placed the card down. He's acting as if he himself could do any better.

Riza looked around the place. "Do you want me to clean your place, sir? No offence sir, but this place is really messy."

"None taken. But this place has been like that even before I got sick, so you can leave it," he said.

"I think I should be going now sir," Riza said.

"Wait, you left these behind," Roy said, holding out the paper bag which was full of books.

"Make sure to return those books in two weeks sir," Riza said as she closed the door behind her.

Roy looked at the books in his hand. She really expects him to read all of these? He sat down and took the one off the top. It was a hardbound book that had the words 'The Alchemist' printed on the first page. "Oh… I remember this book… I did this for a book report when I was fourteen or so… What the heck." He flipped to the next page.

_I submitted my book report early and my friend nearly knocked my head off thinking I was possessed or something. Thanks for the recommendation, though. But I am never submitting a book report early ever again._

_RM_

* * *

Okay, I know I took a long time to update this next chapter… I was a bit busy with preparing for school and all. Anyways, I've posted my next chapter. The same rule applies. I'll try to have the next chapter by the next few days before school starts. 

And the book 'The Alchemist' is supposed to be like the one written by Paulo Coelho, but not exactly.

Next Chapter: Wiping away tears and moving ahead  
(P.S. This preview is only temporary and the topic may change)


	7. The Letter part one

Sorry I had to change the topic from what the preview said. I did say it was temporary.

A/N: Yes, yes, the sap is coming. But the trees are still growing. This is the chapter I promised you I would post before school starts for me. I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. I don't even have a pet (sad face drawn here)

* * *

VI: A Letter (Part One)

"For the hundredth time, stop telling me about your cousin, I've heard enough," Roy said. Technically, Luke's cousin visited last night and Luke kept repeating the events of the night to everyone he could possibly talk to and right now, that was Roy. He was always the victim in these cases.

"But he was so cool. You just don't know how exciting it is. By the way, how's everything going with you and your—" Luke said when Roy looked at his wrist. "Oh, look at the time, I have to get going, bye!"

"Wait a minute!" But Roy already ran off. "You don't even have a watch… sheesh."

Roy looked up at his house, panting. He was once again successful in running away from Luke and his useless jabber. He took the chance to run away when Luke was about to mention his pen pal. (Yes, Luke's talking is that bad).

He went inside the house. The lights were off, which meant that no one was home. He opened the lights and saw a note on the table: Went out, won't be back for a while –Mom. That's when Roy wondered if there was another letter for him. He went into his room, looked on his desk, flipped open his school books, looked everywhere there was to look for a letter and his efforts came out negative. He found himself in the middle of his room, wondering if it could be anywhere else.

He was really expecting a letter, it has been nearly two years since they started writing. He sat down on his desk. Maybe her letter got lost in the mail. He sighed, showing his obvious disappointment.

* * *

"Oy, Riza, can you drop by my house later? I want to show you something!" Riza had no idea what that something was, but Elise sure seemed excited about it. 

"Okay," Riza replied. She also wondered what could get her friend's eyes to shine like that. The only time twinkles came to her blue eyes were when she was talking about something she really liked, like sports or something like that.

School for the day soon ended and Riza went with Elise to her house, still wondering about what could be so exciting. Elise opened the door to her house. "Come on, hurry up!"

Riza hurried inside after Elise. Her house was bigger inside than it looked outside. The hall was dim, light seeped in through the thin curtains of the window. Riza saw Elise reach out and open the lights. The lights flickered to life, making everything in the room easier to see and identify.

Elise walked in, calling a name. "Cannie! Cannie!"

Riza looked at her with a confused look on her face when she heard the faint sound of footsteps. That's when Elise knelt down. "Cannie!" A dirty white dog came running down the hall. It was small; only the size of a puppy. Elise picked up the dog and flashed the panting dog in Riza's face.

"Wow, he's cute. Is he your dog?" Riza asked.

"Yup, she's my dog. It's a girl. Do you want me to show you?" Elise asked.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather look at its cuteness more than… that," Riza said.

The dog just continued to stare at the new comer. "He said, 'Who are you?'"

"You speak canine? I never knew," Riza asked.

"It's just a guess, I only speak English," Elise said. "And Japanese, and…" Then Elise paused for a moment and remembered something. "Speaking of languages, I have to write a letter to my grandfather as a thank you."

"Letter? Letter!" Riza dug into her bag and brought out an envelope. "Oh God, sorry, Elise, I have to go already. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Elise lifted Cannie up and playfully made him move his paw as if she was saying goodbye. "See you."

The minute Riza stepped out of the house; she opened the envelope and read the contents, then placed it back in her bag. She would have to write a reply soon.

She glanced at her watch. It was getting late and she would have to take the 'other route'. She's never taken the 'other route' before because of her punctuality. But as she walked down the unfamiliar road, she bumped into a person who was coming out, wasn't watching his way and bumped her. It was a boy of average height wearing the usual wear for awfully hot days like today. His hair was black and short and his eyes were dark, but had that certain sparkle in them (A/N: Not Armstrong's sparkles or twinkles, okay?)

"Oh," he said. "Sorry, I wasn't watching my way."

"That's okay," she said. "Coming out to check the mail?"

"Yeah, I'm expecting a letter from someone," he said and looked into the mail box again. "It's seems like ages since her last letter…"

"Her?" Riza asked.

"Ah!" His face began to redden. "Not that way. No, not at all. I have to go, bye!" He turned around and ran back in.

"What an easily embarrassed guy. Oh well," she turned around and continued on her way.

She swung open the door. No one was home. The room was dark because the curtains were drawn in such a way that not even the slightest ray of light passed through. Riza didn't understand; her mother would usually be home.

She opened the lights, immediately running into her room and scribbling a reply and putting it into an envelope. She stood up and was ready to mail the letter when she found another one in the box.

She took out the envelope and placed her own letter in then opened the envelope in her hand. But when she finally read it, she nearly dropped the paper. She immediately stuffed the letter in her pocket and began to run. And as she ran, it began to rain.

* * *

_Present Time:_

"You're still sick?" Riza asked. She was sitting down on the couch in Roy's house. On her lap were the books because Roy was too lazy to return them.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't," Roy said. "Or maybe you think I'm just ditching work because I'm lazy?"

"You asked me to return these, didn't you?" Riza said, raising the three hardbound books that were on her lap. She nearly laughed at the annoyed face he made at her but being a soldier, she kept the straight face she had on.

Roy sighed and stood up. "I'll make some coffee, it's getting cold," he said, gesturing towards the window. It was fixed to rain.

Riza was going to stand up. "Don't bother, I'll…"

"Nah, I'll do it. I need to do something when it rains or I'll just get depressed," he said, walking towards the kitchen. (A/N: Depressed about him being useless in the rain)

Riza looked out the window. It had already begun to pour. "It was a day like this when…"

* * *

Me: My sixth chapter as a tribute to Royai day. The only problem is that there's no sap in it and I didn't feature any of the letters. And whet the letter said is a secret until part two.  
Ed: The last time you made two parts, you never updated. Me: I thought I left you in my past story. (Pushes out) Anyways, sorry once again for the hanging ending and the change of title and all that. Same rule. (smiley drawn here)

Next Chapter: the Letter (Part Two)


	8. The Letter part two

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I do not own FMA, I do own FMA, I do not… wait, what did I just say?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a _slight_ writer's block. And there's no sap. This chapter may seem like it's different

Note:_this is still Perfect Strangers!! This isn't some alien one shot!!!_

* * *

VII: The Letter (Part Two)

Riza stood in front of the grave. The clouds which were once white seemed to blacken with every passing minute. No matter how she wanted to, she couldn't cry anymore. Her tears had gone dry and all she had was a straight face. She looked over her shoulder to find her father walking near. Instead of giving him a greeting, she looked back as if she didn't care. But she did. She cared of her father's lack of concern over her mother's sudden death. She felt it was heartless if him to think of only his research. And the worst is remembering all that when she looks at her back through the mirror reflection. But he was the only family she had left. "Come on, let's go. It's getting late," she heard him say. It was true, it was getting late. The sun was already setting over the horizon and the sky was already a mixture of orange and black. That's when she knew that she needed to go. She turned around and tried her best not to look back at her mother's grave.

_She stopped in front of the house. Panting, she lifted up her clenched fist and knocked on the wooden door, waiting for an answer. She was soaking wet, because she had forgotten to bring an umbrella. Her mother was dying; she was run over by a car. She lost a lot of blood and she had a possibility of death. When no one answered, she took the door knob and tried to turn it and found the door open. _

Her house was as silent as a funeral home. She looked out the window to the dark night. Her gaze was reverted to the closed door near the hall. It was shut closed and most obviously locked.

_Opening the door, she entered into the room and closed the door behind her. All the lights were open but there was no one in sight._

Riza wished that she could wake up from this horrible nightmare, but no matter how much she wanted to, it was reality and she had to accept it. Glancing on the table, she saw papers on the table. Though curious, she decided to ignore the papers and walk away from the now cold living room.

_Riza decided to enter the door nearest her. There she saw a bed surrounded by many people. She pushed through the crowd of unfamiliar people who were crying. When she reached the middle of the crowd's attention, she saw a bed with bloodstained sheets and her father standing by the foot of the bed. He wasn't crying. There were so many people around her who barely knew her mother and __**her own father, who has known her mother for nearly her whole life wasn't even shedding a single tear. **_

_She walked over to him and her father, who somehow knew that she was there, said, "Your mother… there was no way we could have…" but he couldn't continue._

Riza knocked on her father's door, somehow hoping that his presence would help her loneliness. When no one answered, she slowly opened the door, used to the fact that her father sometimes didn't answer the door because of his research. But when she opened the door, she saw that her father… was crying. She silently closed the door. Her father, whose world has always revolved around research, wasn't as cold as she thought. She was beginning to see the things her mother saw in him in the first place.

* * *

Roy was sitting down near the desk, he was already nodding off to sleep when he noticed that the ink from his pen dripped and blotted the clean white sheet on the table. "Oh (censored) ..." 

He lifted up the paper to find that the ink passed through the paper and marked the clean wooden table top as well. Replacing the paper on his table (That's not good, he should conserve paper!!), he dipped his pen in ink again and began to write.

But this letter wasn't to his pen pal.

* * *

Sorry its so short guys. I don't have much time to write anymore. I don't really know how Riza's mom died, but it's a guess. It's reaching the climax already! Next chapter will be their last exchange of letters. Bye, bye Luke! I'll make a last appearance of him before the climax starts. I'll try to make it funny.

Next Chapter: Last Words (This will be full of sap I hope. Overflowing Royai. Just wait for another month or so) (smiley drawn here)

P.S. Try to guess who he's writing to. Weehee!


	9. Last Words

It's been 3 months already since I last updated. I hope you still remember that this fan fic still exist, haha. Sorry L.A.S for coming out with it _much _later than I promised.

Warning: This has spoilers for the manga. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own fma

VIII: Last Words

A/N: This is maybe one or two years after the last chapter.

The sun had just begun to rise in the east when Riza heard the sound of the mailman coming to drop the mail on her front door. A short moment later, she was sitting on the sofa, cross legged, shuffling through the mail. "I can't believe I'm checking the mail again," she murmured when she placed the unwanted unopened envelopes on the glass coffee table to scatter. "Grow up, I wish I'd just grow up and look forward and not backward…"

"Riza." She looked up when she heard her name. It came from her father's study. She walked over and opened the door, putting her hand on her hip. "Dad, you shouldn't wake up so early just for your research, it's unhealthy."

He just simply smiled at her and said, "Next weekend, I need you to do a favor for me."

"What is it, Dad?" she asked. Her father rarely asked for favors.

"Next weekend, I want you to go meet someone at the station for me," he said.

"Is that all? Okay, Dad," she said, a smile across her face. She didn't need to ask for a description or who it was because she knew all of their family's friends and relatives, what they looked like and the usually came from Central to begin with. She sighed in silent relief, after her mother's death, the number of visitors to their place could be counted on one hand and could be accounted for in her head without fail.

"No, wait Riza, you've never met him before." Riza looked over her shoulder to eye her father suspiciously. "Don't tell me that you're going to…"

"Its about time Riza. I'm growing old already. I can't let my years of research go to waste, Riza, and I'm sure that you definitely don't want anything to do with my research," he said.

"The markings at my back…" she said. "Isn't that good enough for you?"

"Riza, we've had this talk before. It's my decision to make, not yours," he said sternly. Riza, clearly defeated, turned around on her heel and left.

* * *

There were three knocks on the door, which Roy decided to just ignore. At the moment, Roy was lounging on his chair, doing nothing but reading the paper in his hands that had obvious signs of previous folds.

"ROY MUSTANG! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR (censored) TO THE DOOR RIGHT NOW, I'LL…"

He knew that violent tone. He couldn't get it wrong. "Maybe when I feel like it," Roy replied when the door fell in, creating a noise that could travel for miles. "You're forgetting who you're messing with here, Mustang," Luke said, tossing the screwdriver to the floor. "This is a world class mechanic in the making here standing in you room!"

"For the Love of…" Roy said. "Fix the door, will ya?"

"Not until you tell me what's been keeping you holed up here," Luke said.

"None of your business, Luke," Roy said when Luke swiped the papers from his hands. "I see, you're going off to learn Alchemy and… you didn't reply to your pen pal's letter yet."

"Give those back!" Roy said, taking the papers back. "The thing is that I really want to go learn Alchemy, but when I discovered this letter from my pen pal…" he paused, as if he were thinking. "I realized how important those letters became to my life. After they stopped coming, I've found myself expecting them everyday. I kept asking my mom if there was anything for me in the mail and I would feel sad when she said there was none. At first it was just a little sadness but as the days passed, disappointment became like a knife through the heart. But then I found this among my things one day and I kept forgetting and forgetting until I received this offer for apprenticeship. Then I remembered the letter and I don't know how to reply."

"Aha, Roy," Luke said. "Rule Number 10 in the great book of befriending girls: Never ever keep a girl waiting."

"There's a rule book for befriending girls? I never knew," Roy said sarcastically.

"There is now, soon to be written by yours truly, the world's next greatest mechanic," Luke said. "I'll send you a copy once it's done."

After hours of Luke's non stop talking, he finally left after fixing the door (thankfully). Roy sighed and turned back to the table to stare at the barely half filled paper. After scanning what he wrote, he crumpled it and threw it in the trash. "It's hopeless!" he exclaimed. "I'll never finish it on time!!"

"Okay, I'll make it simple. I'll write on whatever I am thinking right now and mail it immediately," he said. "I don't think I'll ever meet her anyways."

Was he ever wrong about his last statement.

* * *

This is the weekend… when I'll meet Father's new apprentice, Riza thought as she fixed her jacket. I hope he isn't stubborn and lazy and most of all chauvinistic, because I hate that. She read the contents of the envelope her father gave to her. "Roy Mustang, around my age, tall, black hair and eyes… hrm? There's a picture."

She pulled out the small photograph and immediately pushed it back in. "If my friends see this guy, especially if they know that he's living at my house and if worst comes to worst, I'm seen out with him; I'll never hear the end of it!" Riza gasped and stuffed the envelope in her pocket.

"Riza!" she heard her father call. "Before you go, there's a letter here for you."

Riza's heartbeat began to run faster. Is this the letter I've been waiting for? Riza thought. She went out and took the letter. She looked at the sender. RM… it is from him… Riza thought and went back into her room.

She opened the letter and began to read it, taking every word into heart. And before she realized it, a single tear rolled silently down her cheek. "You stupid idiot…" she muttered. "Why should you be apologizing when I know deep inside that I did the exact same thing to you…? Why does it have to end this way?!"

Her heart felt heavy, heavier than it should feel. It felt like a person who just died, the feeling of knowing that you'd never see this person again, ever. She wiped her tears away and stood up, tucking the letter under her pillow. "I'm going," she half heartedly announced as she closed the door behind her. She may have stopped shedding her tears, but she knew most of all that inside, she was crying her eyes out. Inside, she knew that she fell in love with him, but it was too late. Too late to say anything… too late to apologize… too late to make feelings meet.

"Okay, Riza," she told herself when she reached the train station. "I have to concentrate. The train should be here by now and I don't want to be keeping father's to be apprentice waiting…" Her words trailed off when she saw a tall man with black hair and eyes standing in the crowd looking… clueless…

He's never been here, huh… Riza thought as she approached him. "You must be Roy Mustang." He turned around and their eyes met. She gave a small smile when she saw on his face a 'who are you?' look. She received that often after her mother died because her mother was usually the one who picked visitors from the station. "I am Riza Hawkeye, Nice to meet you."

_I'm sorry for having you wait for this letter to arrive. Why did I say that you actually waited for it? Because I know that I waited for yours then, everyday in fact. I guess that's what they mean when they said that you don't know how valuable something is until it's gone. But when it did arrive, I discarded it and forgot about it as if it didn't mean anything to me. I just wanted to say that…the letters we exchanged over the last few years meant a lot to me. At first it was nothing, just something to pass the time but it gradually became something more important to me, like a part of my heart. And now, I'm writing the last words I'll probably ever write to you and I regret having to do so. Yes, this is 'goodbye'. I am going to a far away place that even I don't know the exact place where I'll be. And… I just wanted you to know whether or not we'll by chance meet face to face… that I fell in love with you through these letters and this is a feeling I will truly never forget._

_RM_

* * *

Ah! Finally finished! I hope you all liked it. Unfortunately for us, we'll have to say goodbye to Luke. He won't be showing up for a while, but might in the future. Anyways, I placed as much sap as I could, but I hope I didn't put too much… :D haha. Please review and I'll try my best to have the next chapter as fast as I can.

Next Chapter (probably): Causes and Effects


	10. Cause and Effect

IX: Cause and Effect

A/N: This chapter's kind of short. I didn't have many good ideas so after days of pressuring my head for an idea, I came up with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own fma

* * *

IX: Cause and Effect

Most of the way home was silent. Riza didn't work well with people she wasn't familiar with. It was usually like this when she escorted visitors over to her house. It was dead silent… and she hated it.

It was her birthday as well. Not like the presence of someone else in the house will change how her birthdays were always spent. When her mother was still alive, she would spend her whole day with Riza. It was as if it was her way of making up for her father's lack of attention. But now that her mother was gone, she had to bear birthdays alone.

She was in the brink of letting off a sigh, but she stopped herself in time, not wanting him to think that he was a burden to her. She stole a glance at him. He looked so intent in taking in the sights of a strange new town, that she didn't think he would have noticed.

She stopped in front of the house. "We're here." She opened the door and walked in, not really checking in he was following her in or not. Her father was in the dining room, reading a book. This was probably one of the only times he left his study. "I'm home," Riza said, catching her father's attention immediately.

The introductory conversation was not something that Riza wanted to listen to. She had no idea why she was so distant today. She decided to list the reasons why her day just got worse. One: It was nearing her birthday, and birthdays were always more painful to bear than other days. Two: Her pen pal sent his final letter to her after ages of not replying. Three: The only time her father came out was when his apprentice arrived.

Self pity, she thought. Then she remembered the letter. She stood up, excused herself and walked over to her room, pretending that she wasn't in a hurry to keep something that was kept a secret to everyone.

"Excuse my daughter," her father said when they heard the door close behind her. "It's a bad time for her."

"Bad time…?" Roy repeated.

"It's her birthday in a few days," he said. "And I'm afraid that I haven't been the ideal father to her since her mother died."

Roy just stared at the door he saw her go in a little while ago and nodded. He changed the topic immediately. "I'll show you to your room."

oOo A few days later oOo

Riza woke up that morning with dread gripping her heart. It was that day. She sighed and closed her eyes.

After her mother died, her friends sometimes came over and celebrated a few hours of her birthday with her, treating her to birthday surprises and such. A few hours of the day pass happily for her. But the happiness flutters away the minute she opens the door to her cold empty house. If she was lucky, she would get a "Happy Birthday" from her father who would just lock himself up in his study again. What difference would his apprentice make? During these past few days, all they exchanged was a few hellos and one or two minutes of talking.

Riza forced herself to get up and freshen up for the rest of the day. She glanced at the clock. It was 6 o' clock, the time she usually wakes up. She had to fix breakfast, she told herself. She walked over to the kitchen groggily to find that the table was already set.

She watched as Roy walked out, trying desperately to balance 3 glasses of juice and a plate of toast at the same time. Riza couldn't help giggling at the sight so she walked over and took the plate of toast from him. "If you do that," Riza said. "You'll spill everything on the floor."

Roy gave a small smile. "Mornin', Riza," he said.

"Morning," she replied. "Thanks for fixing breakfast today. What time did you wake up?"

"5:30," Roy replied, placing down the glasses on the table. "I made sure that I set the alarm."

"Really," Riza said in silent surprise. "What's special today?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Riza," Roy replied, not moving to make eyes contact with her.

The light from her eyes dimmed. "Yeah, that's right. Today is my birthday… Thank you."

* * *

Riza stood outside her door. Just a few hours ago, her friends came by and said that they had a surprise for her birthday. They pulled her out the door and lead her to her friend Elaine's house where they threw her a big surprise party. They invited Roy too, but he politely refused, saying that he had business to finish first. Now she was in front of her doorstep, her arms full of bags with her friends' gifts and well wishes. She braced herself for that moment of loneliness. She inserted the key in her hand into the lock and slowly twisted it to the side.

She didn't realize that the moment she opened the door, she would be in for a surprise. When she closed the door, she smelled the first whiff of smoke. She dropped her bags and ran to the kitchen and opened the windows. "What were you doing?" Riza asked Roy, who was standing near the open oven.

"Sorry I messed the kitchen," Roy said. "I knew that I was horrible when it came to baking…" Riza walked over to the kitchen counter, brushing the eggshells from it to the trashcan, keeping an ear open to listen to everything that he has to say. "But I decided to try it out again even though I knew that you probably had a cake already with your friends." Riza stopped pushing things into the garbage, as if there was something he said that left her speechless.

"You father told me how much you haven't been enjoying your birthdays since your mother died," Roy said, laughing a little. "I know how that would feel. When I was five, I locked myself in my room because everyone had ignored my birthday. No one greeted me and everyone acted as if it was any ordinary day. And I was being rebellious for nothing because by the end of the day, they threw me a surprise party. You wouldn't …" He stopped when he saw Riza facing away from him, as if she were hiding something that she didn't want him to see. The smile faded from his lips. "Riza?"

"Well," she said in a voice that sounded like she was crying. "I'm not five." She looked back at him, this time with a smile. "But thanks anyways."

"_I hope you can forgive your father," Riza remembered her mom say when she had turned seven. That day, she ran over to her father's study and pounded on the door, insistent that he spend the day with her. Her mom immediately stopped her. "You know he's doing all this for us. I'm sure he will find it in his schedule to spend with you, but for now…"_

* * *

_Present Time_

Riza walked the halls, in her hand a note. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," it said "Report to my office IMMEDIATELY. Superior's orders. Colonel Mustang."

She sighed. It was the same every year. The message each year was the same no matter how many times she read it. They always try to make it sound as if it were official military business, but in reality… Hawkeye opened the door to find the office decorated with all sorts of birthday decorations.

And did she mention that she outgrew balloons years ago?

"Happy Birthday!" the greeting still rang in her ear. Who was she kidding? Even the decorations are the same each year. She shrugged. Somehow she had an idea of how lucky she really was.

"I'm afraid _the Colonel_ seemed to have burnt the cake," Hughes whispered in her ear.

"Hughes," Roy said in half annoyance. "Do you want to become barbeque or something?"

"No thanks, Roy," Hughes said. "Barbeque is bad for my health."

"Well then, Colonel," Riza said. "I congratulate you for successfully covering the black spots with icing. At least it looks edible."

"It _looks _edible," Havoc commented.

"Care to repeat that?" Roy asked with annoyance in his voice. Somehow, everyone was targeting Roy today. Riza couldn't help giving off a small laugh.

At least now… she had an idea on how lucky she really was.

* * *

That's it! Ah, Finally! I hope you liked it. I couldn't think off any other ending, so it ended up like this. Reviews would be most appreciated!

Preview: (I wish I could give you one, but I have no idea just yet) (sweat drop drawn here)


End file.
